


Alone with all of You

by sigh_no_more



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigh_no_more/pseuds/sigh_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marius gets sick and everyone else is quick to quarantine him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone with all of You

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr user alchemistofpeace who wanted, "Marius gets sick and everyone else is quick to quarantine him".

It started with a cough. A tiny cough that Marius elected to ignore, because he had just had a full day of classes, and had subsequently homework from those classes, a Les Amis meeting in an hour, and after that, several hours of translation work ahead of him. He had made it through the entire day without being sick, so he was sure he could last a few more hours, power through his assignments, then get a couple hours of sleep and be fine. He would just drink some tea at the Musain.

Or at least that was the plan. But as soon as Marius walked into the Musian, slightly sniffling, Joly and Combeferre’s ears perked up. It must be their doctor senses tingling.

“You alright, Marius?” Combeferre asked, using his Doctor Voice. Marius was convinced Combeferre would make an excellent doctor one day, when he was done with his training, and a lot of it had to do with the Voice.

“Fine,” Marius lied.

“What’s wrong with Marius?” Courfeyrac, who had for some reason been sprawled on the table, sat up in alarm.

“Nothing,” Marius said hastily, not wanting to upset Courfeyrac, who was always overly protective with him. Despite the fact that Courfeyrac himself would laugh off any bumps or bruises he himself got, they had a gigantic first aid kit in their kitchen because one time Marius nicked his finger on a paring knife and Courfeyrac hadn’t had any bandages at the time and had felt terribly guilty.

“Shall we get started?” Enjolras asked from the front of the room.

Marius sank gratefully into his chair. Once the meeting got started, there has nothing that could distract his friends.

“Marius is unwell,” Joly called up front.

“I’m fine,” Marius squeaked. He didn’t want anyone to get annoyed at him for taking attention away from their causes and add to their reasons for disliking him. He knew Courfeyrac was the only person there that actually liked him; the rest tolerated him because he was Courfeyrac’s roommate.

Enjolras looked at Marius, frowning, and Marius felt like shrinking into himself. Usually, Enjolras commanded everyone’s attention, but since his attention was now focused completely on Marius, that meant the rest of the Amis’ was too.

“Really, I’m f-” he couldn’t finish, because he suddenly broke into a coughing fit.

“That’s enough of that,” Bahorel said decisively.

Before Marius could ask what Bahorel meant by that, Feuilly seized the sweater he was mostly done knitting, and shoved it over Marius’s head, and yanked it down his lanky body, pinning his arms to his sides. Bahorel then slung Marius over one of his shoulders and started trotting for the door. Marius could only watch helplessly as he was carried away. He caught Musichetta’s eye as Bahorel reached the door, but she merely shrugged and went back to wiping down the counter. In her defense, she had seen the Amis doing much weirder things.

Luckily for Marius, Feuilly and Grantaire thought the image of Bahorel lugging him around Paris was hilarious, so they tagged along, and stopped Bahorel from inadvertently banging his head into any doors or light poles. Despite Marius’s feeble protestations, Bahorel refused to put him down until they were at his and Courfeyrac’s apartment. Then, and only then did Bahorel gently set him down on his bed.

Marius blinked up at him. Now that they were face to face, Bahorel seemed to realize that he had essentially kidnapped Marius. Granted, he had kidnapped Marius and taken him back to his own home, but it had been against his will nonetheless, and now he was apparently at a loss for words. After a minute of them staring at each other, Bahorel ruffled Marius’s hair and punched him in the arm, before awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Grantaire asked, plopping down on the foot of the bed, well away from Marius. Unlike Combeferre, Grantaire did not have a good Doctor Voice.

“Nothing,” Marius said. To his dismay, his voice came out hoarse.

“Hmm,” Grantaire said. “Well, in my expert opinion-”

Feuilly scoffed.

“I’ll have you know, Feuilly, I’m an expert at curing hangovers. And I’m sure the same principles apply. Water, and a lot of rest.”

“Shockingly,” Feuilly said dryly. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Grantaire bowed mockingly at him. “You’re too kind. And you,” he jabbed a finger at Marius. “I mean it.”

Marius protested, but Feuilly and Grantaire were already backing away.

  


When Marius woke up, there was a giant bottle of water with a crazy straw in it. Marius drank about half the bottle before drifting off to sleep again.

  


The next time Marius woke up, the water bottle had been refilled and there was a tray that had a cup of soup and pretty flowers that must have been from Jehan. Marius wondered why Jehan had went through all that trouble for him. He drank some of the soup. It was tomato soup, which wasn’t his favorite, but he was still touched someone had gone through the effort of making sure he didn’t waste away.

  


When Marius woke up the next time, he felt much more alert. He was alert enough to realize a day had passed since Bahorel had initially brought him back to the apartment. And he also realized, to his disappointment (not that he’d ever say anything) that in that time, he was completely alone. He hadn’t received a single text message or call from anyone. He had thought Courfeyrac might at least stick his head in to check on him. It didn’t matter, Marius decided. He would take a shower, and maybe that would help clear his congestion. (He was so far out of it when he was done with his shower that he barely registered that his bed had fresh sheets).

  


At the end of the second day, Marius thought he might like to stretch his legs. He tried to open the door, but found his path blocked by Bossuet.

“A-ha!” Bossuet said. “Figures the one time I get guard duty, you try to sneak out.”

“What? I’m not trying to sneak out,” Marius said.

“Back to bed. Go on,” Bossuet said, shooing him before closing the door. Marius stared at it. That was bizarre.

He knocked on the door.

“I’m not letting you out,” Bossuet said, his voice somewhat muffled.

“I didn’t realize I was on lockdown,” Marius told him.

“Quarantine,” Bossuet corrected him.

“For how long?”

“No idea,” Bossuet said cheerfully.

Marius sighed. He wanted to get on with some of his homework, and should definitely be working on his translating, but found, to his distress, his laptop and school books were missing. He went to the door again and tried it.

“No,” Bossuet said.

“But-”

“He said no!” Joly’s voice piped up. “Future doctor’s orders.”

Marius retreated back to bed and curled his knees to his chest. He supposed there was nothing to do now but go to sleep.

  


When he woke the next time, his splitting headache was gone. His fever had subsided, and he could breathe once more. He slid off the bed and padded to the door. He opened it gingerly, and to his relief, found it unguarded. He tiptoed towards the kitchen, in the search of some food. But he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the living room, which was a hive of activity. Feuilly was finishing off the sweater that had been used in Marius’s original kidnapping. Joly and Bossuet were sorting through the crazy straws.

“Blue is his favorite color.”

“Well we’re out of blue. Do you think green or yellow?”

Jehan and Grantaire were curled up next to each other on the couch, working studiously on Marius’s laptop. Jehan was typing something, and Grantaire’s face was screwed up in concentration, pointing to something on the screen and muttering to Jehan. Meanwhile, Combeferre was literally sitting on Courfeyrac’s back as Courfeyrac tried to wriggle free.

“You have to let me see him! I already made like three ‘Get Better’ playlists.”

“What part of ‘no over-stimulating Marius’ do you not understand?” Combeferre asked calmly.

“I’m not over-stimulating!”

“You’re the definition of over-stimulating.”

It was at this moment Bahorel stepped out from the bathroom and spotted Marius. “Patient out of bed!” he bellowed. “Patient out of bed!”

“We’re right here,” Combeferre said. “No need to shout.”

Courfeyrac took advantage of Combeferre’s temporary distraction to finally free himself and hurtled across the room and flung himself on Marius, embracing him in a giant hug.

“Marius! It’s been forever.”

“It’s been less than three days,” Combeferre muttered.

“You’re one to talk,” Courfeyrac said haughtily, not releasing Marius. “Like you and Enjolras aren’t equally co-dependent.”

Marius glanced around the room and realized that Enjolras wasn’t there. Not that that was surprising. It was enough of a shock that the rest of the Amis were here.

“What’s going on?” Marius asked.

“We’re looking after you, silly,” Courfeyrac said. “Sit down.”

Marius allowed himself to be lead to the couch.

“Joly and Combeferre are of course the medical experts. And cruel keepers who are responsible for our separation.”

“You needed to relax,” Joly explained. “You always work yourself to the bone, so we wanted you to be in a room that was as peaceful as possible so you could actually get a good rest.”

“It’s not like you didn’t get to see him,” Combeferre said, rolling his eyes. To Marius, he added. “Courfeyrac went in your room a few times to make sure you had food and water and some fresh sheets.”

Courfeyac nodded, looking exceptionally proud of himself. “Bossuet, Bahorel and Feuilly rotated on guard duty, and helping me break and enter. And Jehan and Grantaire did some work on your translations.”

“You might have to double check them before you submit them,” Jehan said apologetically.

“You all did this. For me?” Marius said, feeling completely overwhelmed.

“Yes, and - oh, I bet that’s him,” Courfeyrac said when there was a key scratching in the door. In swept Enjolras, bundled up like  a marshmallow, and covered in snowflakes.

“Got it!” he said, triumphantly, holding up a  plastic bag that Marius recognized from the Corinth, his favorite restaurant in the city before disappearing into the kitchen.

“We wanted to get you your favorite soup, but delivery wasn’t an option because of the weather. So Enjolras volunteered to go.”

“He’s the only one stubborn enough to make it through the beginnings of a blizzard for a cup of soup,” Bossuet said, laughing.

“The only one stupid enough,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras reemerged from the kitchen with the soup in a bowl which had set in front of Marius.

“Why?”

“Why what?” the question seemed to confuse Enjolras.

“Why did you get the soup?”

“Because you’re sick and we thought it would make you feel better.”

“No. I mean, why did you, any of you go through all this trouble?”

“Because you’re our friend,” Jehan said simply.

Marius felt tears well up in his eyes. Joly noticed instantly and was at his side in a flash.

“Marius? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?

Marius shook his head. “No. I just….thank you.”

“Any time.” Courfeyrac said, snuggling closer. “Actually, not any time. You’re not allowed to get sick again for a very long time.”

After a quick inspection of their patient, Combeferre and Joly lifted Marius’s quarantine from his bedroom. “But you should stay in the apartment still,” Joly said.

“Would a movie too stimulating?” Courfeyrac asked hopefully.

“I suppose not,” Combeferre said. “Just let Marius choose.”

Rifling through their enormous DVD library, and surrounded by his friends, Marius felt almost completely cured.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope the original asker enjoyed this interpretation of their prompt! <3
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
